Automated assistants (also known as “personal assistant modules”, “mobile assistants”, or “chat bots”) may be interacted with by a user via a variety of computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices, automobile systems, standalone automated assistant devices, and so forth. The automated assistants receive textual input from the user (e.g., typed and/or spoken) and respond with responsive textual output (e.g., visual and/or audible).